Leprechauns
Leprechauns are a short but crafty folk with a penchant for gold and drink. Only rarely do they form their own societies, preferring instead to settle in existing homesteads in trade for favors given. Leprechauns are thought to bring luck, and due to their natural charisma and industrious nature, towns and villages often benefit greatly from their presence. That's not to say it's all sunshine and rainbows, however - leprechauns may be more open and social than the other races, but they are also fond of drink, and can be tricksy little buggers when angered. Due to some rather glaring cultural differences, most leprechauns are not welcome in Eldritch-run city states. Appearance Leprechauns are short and plump, for the most part, easily identifiable by their short stature and pointed ears. They tend to dress in simple clothes, often adopting the local style as their own. Hair and beards are generally kept on the shorter side, and are always well-groomed and presentable. A leprechaun is very conscious of the impression he gives off to others. Culture Leprechauns tend to congregate in villages or smaller townships, preferring rolling hills and open plains. Although most village leprechauns live out their lives in the village where they were born, there are those who choose to seek their fortune through extensive travel, living off the land until they find somewhere to settle. Known for their industrious nature, leprechauns are highly priced workers, and often have no trouble finding work on the road. They are also excellent traders, and could haggle the boots off an ogre. Ogres, of course, don't wear boots - and according to the leprechauns, this proves their point. Both leprechauns and clurichauns have a love for alcohol no other race can match. Finding a completely sober leprechaun is quite the task indeed, and they would never dream of leaving the house without at least a flask of homebrew. Their drinking habit often gets them in trouble, as drunken leprechauns become violent and aggressive. It is a wonder of diplomacy that they still manage to maintain good relations with others at all - then again, a little coin goes a long way. In the early days of Man, when the Eldritch reached out to the leprechauns for work and commerce, the leprechauns took to it very well, much more so than the other races had. The Eldritch, pleasantly surprised, allowed the leprechauns into their cities, unveiling their great libraries and crafting halls. But as it turned out, although the curious leprechauns listened with rapt attention, what they took from the experience was something entirely different from what the Eldritch had intended to teach. Rather than joining the ranks of ascetic Eldritch craftsmen, the leprechauns were content to drink and party every moment of the day they had free - and the night, to boot. It was only after the fact that the Eldritch came to realize that leprechauns did not share their vision of mindful studiousness, and had no patience for philosophy or the arts (apart from dance and music, which the leprechauns took to with much vigor, if little skill). Naming Conventions Leprechaun names tend towards more vowels, and softer-sounding consonants, taking inspiration from old irish names. Some examples of female names are Lhyeiv, Seyha, Ell and Aea. Some examples of male names are Dhain, Bhelegor, Dunmalas and Seyham. Category:Races